


You made everything okay

by petrichor_apothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Art, Episode: s05e11 Meet the Parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: This is one of my drawings of David and Patrick! I did it a couple months ago but I thought I'd share it because it's not too terrible. It's inspired by the hug they share before Patrick comes out to his parents. I hope you like it! (Please don't repost)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 41





	You made everything okay




End file.
